<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Day's For Me &amp; You(FemRoy/Jason) by MorganSunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804746">Better Day's For Me &amp; You(FemRoy/Jason)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers'>MorganSunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Rule 63 [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is a good bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Roy Harper, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Oliver Queen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Parents Roy Harper &amp; Jason Todd, Pregnancy, Shock &amp; Awe, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Roy Harper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, pregnant with Jason's baby. She relaxes at their home until she gets a call from Grayson that leads her to rush to the Manor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Rule 63 [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Day's For Me &amp; You(FemRoy/Jason)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm eight months pregnant with Jason's and I daughter. I sat on the couch watching a movie and eating popcorn. Wall Jason is helping his family on patrol. I hear my phone I answered</p><p>"Rosey Rose, here who'd this"</p><p>-"Rose it's me Dick, where are you?" his voice soft </p><p>There's only one reason he's calling me. I took a deep breath putting my hand on my belly, no! No! No! I feel my eye's swell fearing the worst. What if he died and I have to live without him.. Again? What if he never gets the chance to meet his own kid. Focus, Rosetta! </p><p>"w-what happened? Is-is he-he OK-k?" unable to stop my stuttering </p><p>-"Jason's been injured he's stable though. He's here in his room and is conscious. Bruce is keeping a eye on him. He had gotten shot a few time's, he has a few cracked ribs, broken le-" I cut him off unable to hear more </p><p>"I got it he's not OK" don't start crying! </p><p>-"sorry you usually want details. I would have told you in person, but I didn't know where you are. Do you want me to co-" I cut him off getting up </p><p>"nope on my way now!"</p><p>I hung up I quickly went to the Manor I pulled in. I realize I'm still wearing my Pajama pants and t-shirt with my robe. I honestly don't give a shit. I walked to the door and knocked as hard and as fast as I could. I started crying please hold on Jason I'll be there soon. I dried my tears. I placed both my hands on my bump cradling it. Alfred, opened he looked at me shocked. He soften his expression and gently nodded </p><p>"miss Rosetta please forgive me for my expression I had no recollection of the news. Please come in" </p><p>I walked in "thanks Alfred don't worry about it" </p><p>I saw Dick, Tim, Stephanie, Barbara, Damian and Cassandra. Dick, Tim, Stephanie and Barbara were in shock, Damian acted his best not to act shocked, Cassandra only smiled </p><p>"guess it slipped Jaybird's mind to tell you guy's he knocked me up" </p><p>Dick, cleared his throat "uh yeah, guess it did slip his mind. I should have come to get you" Dick said </p><p>I took a deep breath feeling slightly out of breath from my baby "don't worry about it, can you point me in the direction he's--" I stop seeing Bruce </p><p>He froze he cleared his throat. Batman, in shock that's something you don't see every day </p><p>"Jason's, stable in his room, do you need anything?" </p><p>"all I need right now is to see him" </p><p>Dick and Barbara helped me upstairs with their hands on mine. Damn I hate being like this. I feel helpless, and big, really big. We finally made it to his bedroom door </p><p>"OK I think I can make it from here"</p><p>They nodded I cracked his door open</p><p>"let us know if you need anything, Rose" Dick says </p><p>I nodded taking a deep breath my emotions through the roof. I opened the door seeing, Jason only wearing his boxers. His forehead, arms and legs bandaged. A IV hooked in his arm with the sack hanging on the rack. With a additional leg cast. I slowly walk to him he groaned I sat on the bed </p><p>"w-who the fu-u-uck -"</p><p>"Jaybird baby, it's me"</p><p>He weakly opened his eye's he shut his eye's smiling "you're both here" he lifted his hand I placed his hand on my bump. I started crying worrying about him "fuck Rosey, please don't cry I'm ok baby" he opened his eye's and squinted his eye's as if in confusion "are you still wearing your pajamas?"</p><p>I sniffed rubbing my nose as I gasp smiling "yeah, I came as soon as I heard from your brother"</p><p>He sighed deeply smiling "what am I going to do with you?"</p><p>I chuckle my tears continuing to fall "not my problem, Jaybird" I feel Lian kicking Jason smiles "you best be careful Lian is worried about you and she'll be up all night"</p><p>"can't be having that" he mumbled </p><p>He smiled taking a deep breath, fading to sleep. I looked on my phone five missed calls from Ollie. I walked out of the bedroom and called him taking a deep breath.</p><p>-"Rose, you called me back I'm glad. I wasn't expecting to hear from you, are you alright?"</p><p>"yeah, Ollie I'm fine I guess since you are on the phone, you should know.... " how the hell am I going to say this? </p><p>-"Rose, tell me, what's wrong? Are you hurt? You sound out of breath"</p><p>"nothing I can't handle"</p><p>-"Rose, please I can hear in your voice somethings wrong" </p><p>"geez you're such a damn pain, is Dinah there? I don't want to have to repeat this" I know damn good and well, as soon as Ollie would tell her she'd be running to Gotham </p><p>-"I'll put you on speaker" </p><p>-"I'm right here, Rose. Do you need me to come get you? What did you do this time?" she said of course she thinks I did something </p><p>"well I guess you could say it has to do with Jason and me..." I took a deep breath and mumbled "and a baby.."</p><p>-"Rose, are you.. Did, Jason?" Ollie lost of word's</p><p>"knock me up, yeah I'm in Gotham at the the Manor" I took a deep breath on the verge of tears "I'll just say Jaybird, as seen his better day's"</p><p>-"do you want us to come? We can be there in less than a hour if needed" he said </p><p>"how'd I know you'd say that, I'm fine" I feel out of breath and sat on the couch in the study "we're fine"</p><p>-"good, so about my future grandchild perhaps a good name--" I smiled feeling my tears fall, hearing Ollie tell me of name's, and Dinah telling me to be sure to take care of myself, and to call me when I go into labor</p><p>Day's later early in the morning Jason's condition began to get better. He, still needed time to heal. He laid on his bed I laid on my side right next to him. I feel, Lian kicking feeling a Braxton hicks contraction. Ow! I squint my eye's. Jason, held my hand. I grasp his hand and lightly squeeze it afraid to hurt him </p><p>"I can handle it babe" he mumbled </p><p>I kiss him "I know" he rubs my shoulder gently with his fingers "you know you're going to be a great dad" he fondly smiled making my heart jump, again</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the read! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>